Genius 002: A Suspicious Child Has Appeared
is }}|cnum}} of The Prince of Tennis. This chapter introduces a few characters from the Seigaku tennis club, including a regular player. Synopsis 25 years ago, Echizen Nanjiro graduated from Seishun Academy and shook the tennis world, but a teacher, Ryuzaki Sumire, commented if it wasn't for an injury, he could have won the Grand Slam, and his son, Echizen Ryoma, is now attending Seigaku. Meanwhile, Ryoma meets a similar 1st year named Horio Satoshi (with two years of experience) who brags about the tennis team, but Ryoma simply ignores him. Instead, he asks a senpai for directions to the tennis club, but he gave him the wrong direction. The two found the actual tennis courts, but found out that all of the other 1st years (except two) left and two 2nd years, Hayashi and Ikeda, were in charge. The 2 second years decided to show them a game to play for a prize money for 10,000 yen (entry fee 200 yen) to knock over a ball can, but it was actually a scam since none of the first years were able to hit the target and each ball costed 500 yen separately. Ryoma also discovered that the can was full of rocks, so even if the 1st years did hit the target, it would never have fallen down. The 2nd years got angry, but Ryoma simply started to hit the cans and asked if he'll get one million yen if he hits the target 100 times. While the 1st years complimented his control and the 2nd years were awestruck, a mysterious person directly hit the rock-filled can, and he is revealed to be one of the eight regulars, Momoshiro Takeshi. Horio recognizes him as the liar senpai who gave the wrong direction to the tennis court, but he was able to observe Momoshiro's power (Momo knocked down the cans filled with rocks by directly serving a ball at it, and the can is shown to be crunched from the hit). Ryoma tries to leave, but Momoshiro stops him. Tomoka, Sakuno's friend, drags her off to find the previous good-looking guy and found him, and Sakuno recognizes him as Ryoma, which increases Momo's interest in him. Momoshiro formally introduces himself to Ryoma as a second year. Introductions New Characters * Momoshiro Takeshi * Ikeda Masaya * Hayashi Daisuke * Horio Satoshi * Kato Kachiro * Mizuno Katsuo New Techniques - New Locations - Notable Matches - Differences from the Anime * The scene where Momoshiro gave the Freshmen the wrong directions is replaced by Ryoma nearly bumping into Momo (and having Momo comment on Ryoma's bad attitude) in the anime. * Hayashi's role in the anime is replaced by Arai Masashi, and the confrontation between Ryoma and the 2nd years is more hostile. Trivia * The ball can was used for the target game is Dunlop Fort. Most tennis balls in the Prince of Tennis series are Dunlop Fort, while each person uses a different brand of tennis racquet. Errors - Category:Chapters Category:Prince of Tennis Chapters